


Cute Gesture

by kirio



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirio/pseuds/kirio
Summary: i cant wait to hear u scream states away





	Cute Gesture

“Producer-chan! I’m going to head out for drinks, do you wanna-- eh? What are you working on?” Ryu stepped into his producer’s office, tilting his head at the screen that was lit up in front of Kinta. 

“Oh! Uhh, nothing.. ! Just.. a..” Her voice trailed off as Ryu craned his neck and squinted at the bright screen, which had an edited video up, consisting of several shots of Ryu set to upbeat, loving music. Kinta felt her heart sink into her shoes, mind racing with what the idol before her must think of it. Would he be weirded out? She just wanted to mess around, she didn’t intend to actually show him something like this! 

It took a moment for Ryu to respond, but when he did, his voice was as cheery and happy as ever. “This is really cute, and really well done! You did this for me?” he sounded so appreciative, nothing like what Kinta expected him to sound like. “I’ll be honest, I’m.. a little embarrassed, but knowing that you made it with love.. Well, I can’t be too embarrassed! It’s a cute gesture!” He bent down a little and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back ever so gentle, just so they could lock eyes. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her forehead, grinning brightly once he pulled back. 

“So, do you wanna get drinks with me or not, Producer-chan?”


End file.
